


Все преходящее

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Северус Снейп лежит в больнице. А к нему все приходят и приходят…
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Все преходящее

Приходит Грейнджер.

Мне душно, простыня сбилась в ногах, пружина в матрасе с упорством инфери прорывает себе путь наружу, и невозможно лежать ровно — только не в этот жаркий осенний день.  
Но приходит Грейнджер, и я застываю, притворяюсь мертвым — может, она уйдет? Нет, разумеется — зануда всегда дотошно подходила к любому своему заданию, как учебному, так и общественному.

На шее у нее болтается кулон: круглая блямба на тонком засаленном шнурке, на блямбе крупные буквы — «сестра милосердия». Кулон уродливый и наверняка тяжелый, шнурок врезается в шею, но Грейнджер держит спину прямо, подражая старой кошке Макгонагалл. По той же причине она забрала короткие волосы в опрятную прическу, хотя, если бы спросили меня — ее прежнее воронье гнездо выглядело симпатичнее.  
Впрочем, если бы меня спросили о чем-то подобном, я бы скорее откусил себе язык, пережевал и проглотил, чем ответил бы. Я притворяюсь мертвым и не шевелюсь, пока Грейнджер меняет цветы в вазе на тумбочке, открывает окно (да, да, спасибо!!!) и обновляет чары охлаждения на воде в графине.

— Вы дочитали, профессор? — спрашивает она безмятежно, словно не замечая моего окоченелого тела и вывалившегося языка. Приоткрываю один глаз — Грейнджер сидит на подоконнике, в открытое окно врываются сквозняки и голоса с больничного парка. В руках Грейнджер вертит книгу, она повадилась носить мне книги с тех самых пор, как я пришел в себя — словно теперь мне есть дело до всяческих научных изысков, теперь, когда я наконец… наконец могу просто лежать и притворяться мертвым, сколько душе угодно.

— Я принесу вам в следующий раз новинку, «Тысяча тысячелистников», очень интересно. Купила в прошлом месяце, до сих пор под впечатлением. Вам будет любопытно.

Мне не любопытно. Мне давно уже не любопытно; с тех пор, как я снял с себя обязанности педагога, директора, шпиона, прислужника, роль няньки Поттера и свою старую черную мантию, я чувствую себя свободным от вежливой необходимости изображать любопытство. Мне не интересно, кто стал новым Министром, и не интересно, что стало с моей лабораторией, мне не интересно, что написала обо мне Скиттер, и уж точно мне не интересно, что написал какой-нибудь идиот-недоучка в своей занудной книге.

— Несите, Грейнджер, — ворчу я, переворачиваясь на другой бок и скидывая простыню на пол.

***

Приходит Лонгботтом.

На шее у него кулон «сестра милосердия», и вид донельзя смущенный. Лонгботтом мнется, жмется, и я представляю себе, как он убил Нагайну: «У-уваж-жаемая Нагайна, н-не могли бы вы… можно мне… я-я просто отрублю вам голову, ладно?..»

Впрочем, Лонгботтом делает шаг, другой, приближаясь к кровати и не сводя с меня страдальческого взгляда. Если бы он жалел меня, я бы швырнул в него графином, но жалеет он себя: дверь за ним захлопнулось, пути назад нет, злобный учитель, несмотря на перебинтованное горло и больничную пижаму в синий горох, выглядит опасным и безжалостным. Я гляжу на Лонгботтома, пытаясь придать выражению своего лица еще больше безжалостности, но получается что-то вроде нервного тика.

Почему бы им всем не оставить меня в покое?

Лонгботтом цветы не меняет, и окно открыть не догадывается, так что мы сидим и потеем, я все сползаю с подушек, которые напихал себе за спину. Лонгботтом пару раз дергается, порываясь поправить подушки, но не решается протянуть мне руку — могу ведь и откусить. Так что просто смотрит вниз, себе под ноги, и вздыхает время от времени: я засекаю, раз в три минуты.

Наконец, я выдавливаю:

— Лонгботтом, мне бы поспать.

Он торопливо кивает, вскакивает:

— Конечно, сэр, не буду мешать, сэр, вы поп-правляйтесь… сэр!

И вылетает за дверь.

***

Приходит Уизли.

Ну ладно, я понимаю — Грейнджер, даже примерно понимаю, отчего Лонгботтом решил, что должен… что обязан… но Уизли?

Он щурится на меня, сунув руки в карманы. В расстегнутом вороте рубашки бледная шея с парочкой веснушек, но никакого шнурка.

— Ну вот еще! Чтоб я это на себя нацепил? — весело изумляется Уизли. Садится на стул рядом с моей кроватью, скрестив ноги, вытаскивает из кармана вяленую рыбину и начинает есть, впиваясь в нее зубами. Оглушительно пахнет солью и морем, а еще потом — Уизли потягивается, и я отворачиваюсь, прикрывая нос.

— От вас смердит, — заявляю со всей прямотой. — Будьте добры, выкиньтесь из окна.  
Уизли тычет в меня воблой, сухая рожа ее глядит дружелюбно.

— Будете?

— Вынужден отказаться.

За стенами госпиталя крики, шум, жизнь. Здесь же, в душной светлой комнате с вялыми цветами в вазе и стопкой газет, пестрящих колдографиями с изображением Поттера, Альбуса или меня, мы с Уизли делим одну рыбу на двоих.

***

Приходит Поттер.

Ковыряет носком ботинка пол, потом дергает шпингалет, распахивая створки, вываливается из окна чуть ли не по пояс — и только могучим усилием воли я заставляю себя остаться в постели, ведь спасать Поттера больше не моя задача. Хватит уже.  
Да и потом, что ему будет, этому Поттеру, от падения с седьмого этажа?

Но он не падает, он поворачивается, подходит к постели решительным шагом, и лицо у него угрюмое: «сейчас-буду-бить». Я весь подбираюсь, когда Поттер плюхается на край кровати, игнорируя посетительский стул, и бесцеремонно хватает меня за руку. Пока я борюсь с паникой и пытаюсь расцепить горячие Поттерские пальцы, измазанные не то шоколадом, не то черноземом, не то еще чем похуже, Поттер со всеми своими «ээээ» выдает речь. Большую часть я пропускаю, пытаясь освободиться, но суть от меня не ускользает: «ээээ простите, ээээ не доверял, эээээ нужно было слушать Дамблдора, эээээ ваши воспоминания».

— Ээээ ладно уж, — морщусь я, — только отцепись, отцепись от меня, Поттер.

— Я к вам еще приду, — обещает он жизнерадостно. — Честно.

— Не надо.

— Не волнуйтесь, обязательно.

— Пожалуйста, не надо!

— Вы только ждите.

— Убирайся, Поттер.

— Завтра же!

Он уходит, ветер весело хлопает оконными ставнями.

***

Приходит Лавгуд.

Полчаса скачет и кружится по комнате, выгоняя Мрачнодумов. К тому моменту, когда я почти готов сделать себе харакири шоколадной лягушкой, Лавгуд заявляет, что Мрачнодумы убежали, но Грюмохватов еще много, и они могут ночью схватить меня за ногу. А я же не хочу, чтобы меня схватили за ногу.

Я готов молить о милосердии эту сестру милосердия, но что-то мне подсказывает, что не поможет.

***

Приходит Грейнджер.

Пока я отчитываю ее за то, что всем подряд отдает свой кулон и свои полномочия, она меняет постельное белье, усадив меня в кресло. Потом глядит оценивающе, ненавижу этот взгляд. Заявляет:

— Вам бы подстричься, профессор. Хотите, я…

— Дайте мне мою палочку.

— Вам еще рано колдовать, профессор.

— Палочку, живо!

— Вы не сможете сами себе укоротить волосы, это же очень неудобно…

— Мерлин с вами, не хочу я ничего укорачивать. Всего лишь послать в вас Круцио, а в себя Аваду.

Грейнджер усмехается.

— Не стоит так переживать из-за плохой прически. Я же не переживаю.

Короткие кудри ее болтаются вокруг лица, книга в глянцевой обложке зажата под мышкой.

***

Приходит Минерва.

Долго говорит о школьных делах, так, словно мне интересно. Про ремонт в коридорах первого этажа, про Серую Даму, которая отправилась Дальше — Минерва выделяет это «Дальше» интонацией и осуждающе качает головой. Она не может постигнуть своим кошачьим умом, как кто-то может по собственной воле покинуть Хогвартс. Я же не могу понять, как можно добровольно заточить себя в нем. Теперь, когда школа разрушена, я могу выбраться из высокой каменной башни, не опасаясь ни единого седобородого дракона, и мои волосы… ну, мои волосы останутся при мне, такой длины, которая покажется мне уместной.

Минерва уходит довольная, вывалив на меня груз новостей и рассуждений о заботах и тяготах директорства. Я чувствую себя психоаналитиком, выслушивающим клиента битый час — правда, на кушетке лежу я сам. Приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не стребовать с Минервы денег.

***

Приходит Уизли.

Приходит с метлой наперевес, лохматый и сонный. Садится в кресло, поглаживает древко самым непристойным образом. Молчим. Есть Уизли нечего, а я только и могу, что ерзать в постели, надеясь, что пружина таки прорвет матрас и выстрелит мне в спину.

— Что вам всем надо от меня? — спрашиваю жалобно и неожиданно плаксиво. В таком шоке от собственных интонаций, что затыкаюсь и пару минут таращусь в потолок с видом Лонгботтома, которому велели приготовить Перечное зелье. Уизли тем временем дергает прутья в метле, глядит с тоской в окно, за которым синее-синее небо сентября.

— Идите уже, считайте, что я вас освободил от ваших обязанностей, — сжалившись, сообщаю я.

— Неа, — он мотает головой, застенчиво улыбается. — Тут у вас хорошо, спокойно. Тихо так.

— Да уж, — соглашаюсь я. — Тишь да гладь. Вот только ходят всякие…

— Да-а, это проблема, — глубокомысленно заявляет Уизли, сворачиваясь в кресле калачиком и устраивая голову на подлокотнике.

В тишине только его сонное сопение, да скрип моих зубов.

Просыпаемся мы одновременно, поздно ночью, когда метла, прислоненная к креслу, падает на пол с оглушительным грохотом.

***

Приходит Поттер.

Мрачно сопит, смотрит на меня, пристает с этим: «Ну вы простили меня, Снейп? Вы больше не дуетесь?». Действительно, с чего бы мне дуться. Меня всего лишь подозревали в предательстве, хотя я был вынужден постоянно рисковать жизнью и даже подставиться под зубы гигантской змеи. Кроме того, когда я — единственный раз — попросил о чем-то Поттера, попросил: «Посмотри на меня», — гаденыш буркнул: «Обойдетесь», — и ушел.  
Но с чего бы мне злиться? Я не злопамятный.

Поттеру кажется, что я все еще недостаточно ласково на него зыркаю. Поэтому он заявляет, что придет еще.

***

Приходит Уизли.

— Ну, расскажите мне что-нибудь, что ли? — просит он. В течение следующих сорока минут я монотонным голосом бубню лекцию по Категории Уменьшающих Зелий, глаза у Уизли мутные, пустые. Когда он уходит, я почти на сто процентов уверен, что он больше не вернется.

***

Приходит Грейнджер и допытывается, прочитал ли я книгу.

***

Приходит Шеклболт и пытается привлечь меня к политическим играм. Ну, он это называет: получить заслуженную награду, но я прекрасно знаю, чем оборачиваются подобные почести — вот уже толпа журналистов несется на меня, заваливает вопросами, а Шеклболт кладет руку мне на плечо (словно так и надо) и гордо улыбается в камеру: «Да, мы там были. Да, мы выстрадали эту победу».

***

Приходит Лавгуд, разрисовывает стены в палате цветными мелками.

***

Приходит Лонгботтом, сидит на краешке стула и смотрит в другую сторону. Страдание его настолько велико, что я искренне сочувствую мальчишке, вынужденному проводить со мной время. Пытаюсь объяснить, что мне одному, без их посещений, куда лучше, из-за чего Лонгботтом расстраивается: «Я вам настолько неприятен, сэр? Я снова все испортил, д-да?». В конечном итоге я же уговариваю Лонгботтома приходить почаще.

Когда он уходит, пытаюсь доползти до окна и выброситься.

***

Приходит Поттер, приносит мне гору шоколада вперемешку с тритоньими мозгами.  
Ему сказали, это редкий ингредиент, и на черном рынке Поттер заплатил за «деликатес» целое состояние. Я не могу сдержаться и объясняю, что тритоньи мозги — ингредиент не редкий, редко в природе встречаются мозги Поттера.

***

Приходит Уизли. Я как раз вношу в жизнь приятное разнообразие; разбавляю болевые ощущения от упрямой пружины болевыми ощущениями от твердого пола. Что случилось с моей жизнью, когда я успел стать популярным — теперь и бывшие ученики, и бывшие коллеги, и даже больничный пол хотят от меня одного: быть ближе. Видимо, правду говорят — стоит умереть разок-другой, и люди начинают относиться к тебе с симпатией. Боюсь даже представить масштаб беды Поттера.

Уизли приходит, как раз когда я пытаюсь переползти бескрайнюю пустыню — от кровати к умывальнику. Почему-то мне сегодня с утра пришло в голову, что я уже достаточно здоров, чтобы прогуляться до раковины. Почему-то мне это показалось хорошей идеей. Даже когда я, свесившись с кровати, начал заваливаться вниз. Всегда подозревал, что от большого ума одни неприятности — голова перевесила, и вот я уже с грохотом распластался по полу.

Я почти час пытаюсь доползти до умывальника: уж если я смог выползти из Хижины, то с этим справлюсь. Так я решаю. Потом понимаю свою ошибку, но слишком поздно. Сил, чтобы вернуться в кровать, не остается. Так что я пытаюсь устроиться с максимальным комфортом и, когда приходит Уизли, притворяюсь предметом интерьера.

Уизли несколько секунд стоит надо мной и смотрит. Я лежу и тоже смотрю. Не позволю Уизли пялиться на меня, как на диковинную зверушку. Мысленно переворачиваю комнату на девяносто градусов, и вот уже я стою, прижимаясь к полу спиной, как к стенке, а Уизли лежит. Да, так гораздо лучше. Ровно до тех пор, пока Уизли не ложится рядом со мной.

— Вы правы, — заявляет он лениво. — Сегодня слишком жарко для кровати.

***

Приходит Минерва, и недовольно ждет, пока я прекращу кашлять, хрипеть и задыхаться. В ее присутствии я всегда чувствую себя нерадивым учеником. Она поджимает губы с таким видом, словно я нарочно вызвал у себя приступ (что правдиво лишь на треть), и что я виноват в этих ужасных звуках, которые издают мои легкие. Она качает головой, и я испытываю совершенно дурацкое чувство вины, что хриплю недостаточно старательно, и вообще агонизирую без самоотдачи.

Она сидит у моей постели около часа, и за все это время тишину не нарушает ничего, кроме моих хрипов и легкого дребезжания оконных стекол — сегодня ветрено.

***

Приходит Лонгботтом, и я судорожно придумываю, чем бы его занять, чтобы он прекратил молчать настолько неловко — его нервозность ощущается чем-то густым и тяжелым, вроде больничного пюре или моего одеяла. Прежде мне нравилось заставлять его нервничать, но теперь я пересмотрел свое отношение к мальчику. В конце концов, он убил змею, а еще он хотя бы не так плох, как Поттер — не трогает меня, по крайней мере. Я хочу сделать ему приятное и обращаюсь с просьбой. Надиктовываю мое завещание; никогда не знаешь, когда тебе попытаются выгрызть горло или убить навязчивым вниманием. На пункте седьмом («Мои котлы распоряжаюсь отдать Лонгботтому, он все равно с ними сроднился, пока чистил их во время обучения в Хогвартсе») Лонгботтом начинает рыдать, и не просто потихоньку всхлипывать — к такому за годы преподавания я еще смог привыкнуть — а форменно рыдать, в голос, с иканием и хрюканьем. Я гляжу на него с ужасом и слабым голосом пытаюсь утешить, смутно припоминая, как поступал в таких случаях Альбус. Но это ошибка — называть его по имени и использовать мягкий тон. Это не помогает. Тогда я гаркаю в своей лучшей традиции, но горло подводит меня, и снова нападает кашель. Лонгботтом прекращает рыдать и кидается на меня. Сперва мне приходит в голову, что его преданность достигла апогея, так что он решил придушить меня из милосердия. И я близок к истине. Лонгботтом обнимает меня. Никто не смеет меня обнимать, и Лонгботтом тоже не смеет, но обнимает. От шока я даже прекращаю кашлять. Когда Лонгботтом отстраняется, мы глядим друг на друга с искренним ужасом. Лонгботтом что-то мямлит о «следующем разе» и выходит из палаты, не рискуя повернуться ко мне спиной.

Я беру свои слова назад: он хуже Поттера.

***

Приходит Лавгуд. Приносит мне каких-то невидимых, неслышимых и несуществующих зверей. Проще говоря: приносит мне пустую коробку и торжественно вручает. Я рад, что девица не додумалась притащить пикси или книззлов — в моей палате и без того много шума и возни. Лавгуд уверяет меня, что Пальцежуйки милые и безобидные существа, и что мне следует кормить их раз в неделю полосатыми носками. Я обещаю, что так и сделаю. Потом она уходит, а я коротаю время, придумывая причины, по которым Распределяющая Шляпа некогда сказал ей «Рейвенкло», а не «Св. Мунго».

Ночью кто-то грызет пальцы на моей левой ноге.

***

Приходит Поттер. Качается на стуле, падает и чуть не ломает себе шею. Ему приходит в голову, что у меня здесь скучно. Как ни пытаюсь я его уверить, что каждая секунда моего пребывания в этой палате наполнена искрометным и неудержимым весельем, Поттер не кажется особенно убежденным. Впрочем, чему тут удивляться: мне не удалось убедить его даже в том, что безоар находят в желудке козы. Я мог бы не тратить слова.

***

Приходит Грейнджер. Угрожающе грозит пальцем.

— Вы снова пытались встать, профессор?

— С чего вы взяли? — бормочу я, развалившись на полу. Грейнджер перестилает постель, затем меняет воду в вазе. Ходит по палате, перешагивая через меня. Я закидываю руки за голову и пытаюсь представить, что на курорте. На прекрасном, далеком курорте. Где-нибудь в Гималаях. Пока Грейнджер затаскивает меня на кровать, я мысленно позволяю себе обрасти волосами и отрастить когти, чтобы туристы принимали меня за Йети.

Зачем-то спрашиваю у Грейнджер, как поживает Уизли. Она пожимает плечами.

— С вами я вижусь чаще.

Не уверен, что этот факт должен меня радовать. Тогда с какой стати я улыбаюсь?

***

Приходит Поттер. Приносит квиддичные журналы. И метлу. Говорит, что мне нужно открыть для себя «прекрасный мир спорта». Я его ненавижу.

***

Приходит Альбус. Точнее, приходит Шеклболт, и приносит с собой портрет Альбуса. С тем же успехом он мог раздобыть мои компрометирующие детские фотографии и шантажировать меня, чтобы я выполнил его условия.

Альбус заводит долгий, мучительный, сентиментальный разговор. К счастью, Шеклоболт достаточно тактичен, чтобы выйти из палаты, оставив нас наедине. Как только он уходит, я падаю с кровати и бьюсь головой о пол столько раз, чтобы лишиться сознания.

***

Приходит Поттер. Приносит Мыслеслив, полный своих воспоминаний. Стыдных и хороших, всех подряд. Я пытаюсь объяснить, что мне не интересно, но Поттер буквально силком топит меня в своих откровениях. Полчаса я наблюдаю, как толстый бульдог скачет под деревом, на которое взобрался мелкий Поттер. Выбираюсь из воспоминаний ужасно уставшим. Если это какая-то метафора, то мне ее не понять.

***

Приходит Уизли. Приносит арбуз. Едим арбуз.

***

Приходит Поттер. Я пытаюсь уточнить, не зачастил ли он ко мне на этой неделе. Честное слово, я спрашиваю это очень вежливо и смиренно. Разумеется, Поттер выходит из себя. Клацает зубами, блестит глазами и шмыгает носом.

— Я пытаюсь, я же пытаюсь! Вам что, так сложно хоть чуточку постараться?! Мне это тоже нелегко, Снейп! Думаете, просто, когда всю жизнь считал кого-то врагом, а потом вдруг…

Ладно бы он просто орал, но Поттер во все стороны брызжет магией. Стекла разбиваются, а простыни начинают дымиться, что очень неприятно, ведь я на них лежу. Когда Поттера уводят, я пытаюсь задушить себя подушкой, уже предчувствуя новую волну его извинений.

***

Поттера не пускают в больницу, но он стоит под окнами и поет. Отчего он решил, что фальшивое исполнение Слизеринского гимна засчитывается за извинения, ума не приложу. Зато теперь я могу пересмотреть свое мнение: Поттер намного, намного хуже Лонгботтома.

***

Приходит Вуд. Ошибся палатой. Очень смущен и удивлен, узнав, что я здесь лежу. Надолго не задерживается. Приятно, ради разнообразия.

***

Приходит Минерва. Ее постоянство меня настораживает: здесь должна быть причина. Не чувство вины, как у Поттера — ведь Минерва занятая женщина, и не станет размусоливать сантименты на столько посещений. Ей хватило краткого сухого извинения в тот день, когда я пришел в себя. Ей хватило, а мне и подавно. Что же тогда? Не попытка вернуть меня в школу. Разумеется, она время от времени заговаривает об этом, но скорее из чувства долга. Ей кажется, что я нуждаюсь в Хогвартсе, и поэтому она благородно убеждает меня, будто Хогвартс нуждается во мне. Я никогда еще не был так рад ответной нелюбви: мы с преподаванием решили расстаться друзьями, однажды Минерва если не поймет, то хотя бы примет это. Что же тогда? Отчего она, как призрак Рождества, появляется у моей постели, прямая, седая и пахнущая старомодными барбарисовыми духами? Она мнит это дружбой. Я называю гриффиндорским упрямством.

Кстати об упрямстве. Хотя за окном третий день ливень, Поттер до сих пор не охрип. Минерва удивлена его репертуаром. Поттеру уже наскучили гимны, и теперь он поет непристойные моряцкие песни. Доводить меня до бешенства, создавая ситуацию, требующую извинений, а затем извиняться, доводя меня до бешенства — это так в духе Поттера! Голос у него просто чудовищный. Я понял это еще в школе, когда он тянул на разные лады «ээээ». Минерва, послушав его пару минут, накладывает Заглушающие чары на окно, но вопли все равно слышны — Поттер всегда нарушал законы, будь то законы государства, школы, природы или магии. Я уже привык и к воплям, и к мигрени, которую они вызывают, а вот Минерва выглядит недовольной. Я жалуюсь на Поттера, решив, что она недовольна его поведением. Но Минерва только сильнее хмурится и укоризненно качает головой. Она недовольна моим поведением. Конечно, снова я во всем виноват.

Я сжимаю губы и принимаю решение никогда и никому больше не жаловаться. Мы молчим и слушаем вопли Поттера. Потом Минерва уходит, а я остаюсь. Мне отсюда не выбраться.

***

Приходит Грейнджер. Я уже почти привык к ее посещениям, к ее книгам, к ее кулону, который обязывает ее проявлять милосердие; мне нравится, что она не говорит ни о чем, кроме книг, словно ничто другое не заслуживает обсуждения. Это моя ошибка: я обманываюсь, решив, что Грейнджер не похожа на обычных девчонок-сплетниц. Пока она стоит у открытого окна, вытирая пальцами дождевую воду, я спрашиваю ее о Вуде.

Оказывается, он приходил к Флинту, который тоже пострадал во время Финальной битвы. Я был не готов выслушивать долгую романтичную историю, полную домыслов и неуместных комментариев, о любви капитанов вражеских квиддичных команд. Впрочем, я много к чему не готов — кого это волнует?

Мне удается заткнуть Грейнджер, только спросив, отчего у нее такой уставший вид, и когда она в последний раз виделась с друзьями? Грейнджер сбегает от моего сочувствия, как от адского пламени.

***

Приходит Уизли. Зевает во весь рот, и я уже боюсь, что он снова будет здесь спать — но он забирается на постель прямо в ботинках, скрестив ноги по-турецки, вываливает мне на одеяло горсть конфет из магазина братьев. Пестрые этикетки буквально вопят: Умники Уизли. Нет, я серьезно: они вопят. И конфеты тоже вопят, особенно истошно, когда Уизли принимается их грызть.

Я пытаюсь выяснить, бывают ли в жизни Уизли моменты, когда он не ест, но он не успевает мне ответить — превращается в гигантского рыжего пуделя и мочится на стул для посетителей.

***

Приходит Поттер. Я знал, что он придет — вопли под окнами стихли, а Поттер еще никогда не отступал после первой сотни неудач. К тому же, он легко преодолевает запреты, они даже привлекают его. Мне следовало попросить своего лечащего врача не запрещать Поттеру приходить сюда и громить мою палату, а, напротив, выделить ему здесь вторую кровать. Тогда, возможно, у меня был бы шанс от него избавиться.  
Поттер приходит, и я жду его во всеоружии. Я снова упал с кровати, но на этот раз я воспользовался одной из конфет от «Умников Уизли». Изо рта у меня течет кровь, и я вымазал ею шею. У крови отвратительный сиропный привкус. Когда Поттер приходит, мне практически не нужно притворяться, чтобы изобразить на лице муку. Я царапаю шею и задыхаюсь. Поттер падает на колени, издав стук, словно кто-то уронил рояль. Должно быть, это больно — вот так с размаху и на колени. Для натуралистичности я вываливаю язык изо рта. Поттер кричит что-то невнятное и хватает меня за плечи. Его навыки в оказании первой помощи просто ничтожны. Еще никто не выздоравливал от того, что его трясут за плечи и гладят по голове. Особенно если это делают одновременно.

— Посмотри… на… меня…

Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы Поттер исправил свою ошибку и избавился уже, наконец, от своего чувства вины. А заодно и от нелепой потребности приходить ко мне. Я просто хочу, чтобы он убрался. Чтобы снова ненавидел меня. И кажется, мне это удается. По крайней мере, Поттер отскакивает от меня, как от ядовитой гадюки. Белеет лицом. Называет ублюдком. Полный комплект.

— Считаете, это смешно, да? Считаете, это смешно? — повторяет он, вытирая трясущиеся руки о рубашку. Остаются яркие красные следы. Я не думаю, что это смешно. Я хочу, чтобы он убрался.

— Ну что мне сделать? Что мне сделать, чтобы вы перестали меня ненавидеть? — шепчет он, и я уже размышляю, что бы попросить такого эффектного, вроде: «Отдай мне своего первенца», но выходит что-то совершенно ужасное, что-то вроде:

— С чего ты вообще взял, что я тебя ненавижу?

Это, видимо, побочный эффект от конфет Уизли. У них вечно какие-нибудь побочные эффекты.

Поттер пропускает мои слова мимо ушей. Он ищет достойный подарок. Что-то, что окупит семь лет пренебрежения и обвинений, головной боли, вынужденного риска и необходимости тратить свое время на самодовольного, ленивого и наглого мальчишку. Я невольно подхватываю его игру и пытаюсь вообразить, что могло бы искупить все это. На ум приходит дом у моря, коллекционные издания из библиотеки Блэка, хроноворот, чтобы исправить все глупости, обещание оставить меня в покое, данное не только Поттером, но и всеми остальными гриффиндорцами. И все равно этого будет мало. Всего будет мало.

Наконец, Поттер вскакивает на ноги, сияя глазами. Придумал. Я заинтригован против своей воли.

— Я знаю, что я сделаю! — восклицает Поттер. — Я назову сына в вашу честь!

Я бьюсь затылком о пол, надеясь, что Поттер примет это за проявление величайшей благодарности.

***

Приходит Скиттер. Она хочет, чтобы я дал ей интервью. «По поводу той любовной истории», — так она и говорит. Конкретно этими вот словами. Я так изумлен, что приказываю ей убираться вон, вместо того, чтобы закрыть глаза и притвориться мертвым. При звуке моего голоса Прытко Пишущее Перо начинает неистово метаться по бумаге. Похоже, этой фразы хватит на целое интервью.

Скиттер уходит, сообщив на прощание, что собирается писать мою биографию.

***

Приходит Лонгботтом. Приносит какой-то жуткий, плотоядный цветок. Ему стыдно за то, что произошло в прошлый раз. Поэтому он собирается ухаживать за цветком здесь, в моей палате, и как бы проводить время со мной, но в то же время занимаясь привычным делом, в котором он чувствует себя уверенным. Это ему посоветовала Грейнджер, знаток душ и хранитель мудрости. К концу недели Лонгботтом переносит в мою палату всю свою теплицу.

Теперь, даже если я доползу до окна и попытаюсь выброситься, у меня ничего не выйдет — там этот кровожадный цветок, отрезает пути к отступлению.

***

Приходит экзорцист. Я знаю, его позвали, чтобы вывести Пальцежуек. Не понимаю, почему ему нужно ошиваться в моей палате. И к чему весь этот цирк — он пытается изгнать из меня демона. А мне обидно, между прочим. Я всегда так выгляжу. И шиплю на него не больше, чем на всех других посетителей.

***

Приходит Грейнджер, и я рассказываю ей про визит Скиттер. Не знаю, с какой стати я все ей рассказываю. Подозреваю, что Грейнджер пользуется Зельем Болтливости. Но она не может подливать его мне — я не принимаю напитков из рук гриффиндорцев. Возможно, она усовершенствовала зелье и наносит его, как духи. Я когда-то сам бился над этой разработкой. Не знаю, что меня больше уязвляет — мысль, что Грейнджер превзошла меня в зельеварении, или мысль, что я просто хочу делиться своими переживаниями и новостями с занудной девчонкой.

Грейнджер обещает разобраться со Скиттер. Только этого мне не хватало — чтобы кто-то вставал на мою защиту. Много лет назад одна гриффиндорская девчонка уже пыталась защитить меня, и все это плохо закончилось.

Но мне нравится, как кровожадно звучит голос Грейнджер, когда она обещает разобраться со Скиттер.

***

Приходит Лили. Я настраиваюсь на сентиментальный лад, думаю, будет как обычно. Думаю, она коснется моего лба, склонившись над кроватью, уронит мне пряди на лицо, а потом уйдет. Но вместо этого Лили начинает меня отчитывать противным голосом, мол, я плохо обращаюсь с ее мальчиком. Мне приходится пообещать ей быть помягче с Поттером, лишь бы она ушла. Наутро я требую от врача снизить дозировку зелий; к несчастью, это неуч из Шармбаттона, и мой Учительский Свирепый Взгляд на него не действует.

Впрочем, он уже ни на кого не действует.

***

Приходит Уизли. Джинни Уизли. Я не удивлен, потому что уже привык к постоянным посещениям и почти смирился с ними. В некотором роде я даже заинтригован — как ни странно, Уизли не так сильно меня раздражают в последнее время. Но тут я просчитываюсь: нахальная девица принимается отчитывать меня, как первокурсника, и по ее зашкаливающей наглости я понимаю: она уже Поттер. Она так громко и быстро тараторит (к тому же, ее пунцовое лицо слегка отвлекает), что я не сразу соображаю, где опять провинился. У миссис Поттер ко мне следующие претензии: я приманиваю Гарри. Именно эти слова она и использует: приманиваю, будто Поттер — какой-то дикий лесной зверек, а не семнадцатилетний лось. Моя вина в том, что Поттер сразу после свадьбы отправился ко мне в больницу, вместо того, чтобы ублажать женушку; а потом вернулся весь в крови, странно счастливый, и потребовал от миссис Поттер немедленно сделать ребенка.

Я удивлен ее негодованием — мне казалось, в семье Уизли плодиться без остановки является чем-то вроде доброй традиции. Но шмыгает носом и вдохновенно вещает. Что-то про карьеру, про то, что надо смотреть вперед, и про то, что я плохо влияю на Поттера. Я. На Поттера.

Киваю и соглашаюсь со всем. Да, я действительно был непростительно мягок. Да, мне следует отпустить Гарри, а не калечить ему жизнь. Да, я не имею права внушать ему мысль, что мы когда-нибудь подружимся.

Приходится пообещать ей быть пожестче с Поттером, лишь бы она ушла.

***

Приходит Лавгуд. Приносит носки для невидимых тварей. Администрация больницы слезно умоляет Лавгуд забрать Пальцежуек из больницы, так как они размножаются быстрее, чем драконьи оспины во время эпидемии. У пациента с третьего этажа нога до колена изглодана. Лавгуд обещает что-нибудь придумать.

***

Приходит Уизли. Долго смеется над чугунными калошами, которые выковала для всех посетителей Лавгуд. Я пытаюсь зашвырнуть калошей в Уизли, но попадаю в окно. Теперь дождь льет внутрь. Рядом с Уизли я становлюсь каким-то идиотом. Видимо, это заразно.  
Остаток дня тренируюсь; мой лечащий врач велел мне разрабатывать голосовые связки. Снимаю с Уизли баллы громко и отчетливо всякий раз, как он начинает меня раздражать.

К вечеру мой голос звучит, как прежде, а Гриффиндор уже должен гарантированно проиграть в битве за школьный Кубок.

***

Приходит Минерва. Гриффиндор лишился всех своих баллов. Что невероятно, ведь я больше не преподаю в школе, а Уизли там уже не учится. Я считаю это магической оплошностью, Минерва — доказательством, что Хогвартс будет мне предан всегда, хочу я того или нет. Она вновь предлагает мне занять должность учителя, когда я поправлюсь. Но я уже решил, чем я хочу заниматься. Я хочу разводить пчел. Мне нравятся пчелы. Они больно кусаются. Минерва слушает мой увлекательный монолог о пчелах до тех пор, пока ее терпение не иссякает. Затем напоминает, что я недавно лишил ее факультет всех заработанных за месяцы учебы баллов. Я чувствую себя виноватым, как и всегда, когда пакость выходит случайно. Я обещаю исправить ситуацию, и Минерва благосклонно кивает.

Велик соблазн просто снять баллы со всех остальных факультетов, но я понимаю, что это не выход.

***

Приходит Грейнджер, и я начисляю ей балл за упорство. Она все еще приносит мне книги, считая их лучшим лекарством. К несчастью, несносная девчонка воспринимает это, как поощрение, и до вечера зачитывает мне вслух любимые места из «Истории Хогвартса». Я всегда знал, что за добрые поступки наказывают, но не подозревал, что так жестоко.

***

Приходит Поттер. Я помню об обещании быть с ним помягче, но помню и об обещании быть с ним пожестче. В итоге я называю его кретином и начисляю ему один балл.

Совершенно забыл, что у Поттера давно уже иммунитет к моим оскорблениям. Он сияет, как новенький галлеон, и пытается похлопать меня по плечу (но за месяцы посещений я овладел навыками лежачего маневрирования, и ловко ухожу от прикосновения). Затем Поттер принимается озвучивать планы, как устроит мою жизнь, когда меня выпишут. Как поможет мне с работой, и сделает крестным одного из сыновей, и будет звать в гости каждую неделю. Я спрашиваю, отчего бы ему не пойти дальше и не выделить мне комнату в своем доме? А затем, возможно, он мог бы купить мне ошейник. Или нам стоит в честь нашей дружбы сделать одинаковые татуировки? А то моя старая совсем стерлась.

— Ублюдок! — говорит Поттер; лицо его мигом краснеет, глаза сверкают, он даже скалит зубы, как его покойный крестный. Морально я готов к тому, что меня сейчас подвесят вниз головой. Морально я ко всему готов. Но Поттер только качает головой и повторяет, будто бы даже удивленно:

— Какой ты ублюдок!

И мы возвращаемся к прежней манере общения. Я называю его не иначе как «идиот», он меня — «ублюдок». Я уже сочувствую его сыну — нелегко тому придется в жизни с имечком Ублюдок Поттер. Впрочем, сочетание Северус Поттер звучит куда страшнее.

***

Приходит Лонгботтом. У меня хорошее настроение, и я наделяю его десятью баллами за то, что не хлопнул дверью, когда входил. Лонгботтом так изумляется моей царской щедрости, что спотыкается, падает, толкнув стеллаж с цветочными горшками, и на меня сыплется земля вперемешку с корешками. За попытку погребения преподавателя заживо я снимаю с Лонгботтома сотню баллов прежде, чем успеваю себя остановить. Лонгботтом нелепо счастлив.

— Я так скучал по вам, сэр, — говорит он, мечтательно вздыхая. Людоедское растение жует мой нос. Чугунные калоши жмут в пятках. Земля засыпалась за воротник больничной рубашки. Я снимаю с Лонгботтома еще двести баллов. Минерва будет мной недовольна, но это выше меня.

По крайней мере, я пытался.

***

Приходит мой лечащий врач. Сияет улыбкой, распахивает руки — белая мантия с широкими рукавами как ангельские крылья. Сообщает: «Поздравляю, мистер Снейп. Все кончилось!». Конкретно этими словами: «все кончилось». Полагаю, он имеет в виду — все кончилось, вместе со мной из больницы уйдут невидимые хищники, злобные растения, буйные герои, торжественные процессии, прекратятся взрывы и землетрясения, и можно будет наконец-то вернуться к нормальному режиму работы. Для меня же это значит: никаких больше слез и нытья, никаких неуклюжих поглаживаний и медвежьих объятий, сочувствия, благодарностей, навязчивой заботы, фамильярности, книг, разговоров и арбузов. Все закончилось. Все действительно закончилось.

На радостях мы с врачом распиваем бутылку Огдена за мое вечное здоровье.

***

Никто не приходит. Дверь моего дома завалило корреспонденцией. Я не знаю, сколько процентов писем пропитаны амортенцией, а сколько — гноем бубонтера. Не знаю и знать не хочу. Я сижу в своем кресле, пью свой кофе и наслаждаюсь своим одиночеством.

***

Никто не приходит. Я подписался на газету «Ежедневник Пчеловода». Но почему-то ежедневник приходит раз в неделю. Только ежедневник и приходит. А больше никого.

***

Никто не приходит. Я собираюсь сделать уборку в доме. Разгрести пыль, дохлых пауков и старые воспоминания. С пауками проще всего. Выбиваюсь из сил к полудню, сдаюсь к полуночи. В конце концов, проще сжечь дом, чем его расчистить. Размышляю над этим заманчивым вариантом до самого рассвета.

***

Никто не приходит. Думаю завести себе пчелу. Надо же с чего-то начинать.

***

Никто не приходит. Должно быть, все они рады, что с их плеч упал такой костлявый и ворчливый груз. Теперь, когда я официально здоров, вовсе не нужно притворяться и изображать беспокойство. В конце концов, свою роль я выполнил, а теперь могу со спокойной душой спиваться. Где-то в подполе была пара бутылок виски.

***

Никто не приходит. Вспомнил, что у меня нет подпола. И виски нет. И смысла тоже нет. Кажется, я отвык от одиночества. Это жестоко — сначала мучить человека своим обществом, а затем лишать его. Развлекаюсь, снимая и начисляя баллы факультетам. Хотя бы Хогвартс будет мне вечно предан.

***

Никто не приходит. И никто не придет.

***

Приходит Уизли. Я принимаю его за Санту, потому что приходит он через дымоход. Правда, затем я вспоминаю, что Санты не существует, в отличие от Уизли, к сожалению. Уизли весь красный, пыхтит и ругается сквозь зубы.

— К вам не пробраться! — сообщает он сердито. — Никогда не пробовали отвечать на письма?

Похоже, это он о моей заваленной конвертами двери. Все равно я никогда не пользовался парадным ходом. На заднем дворе в третьем слева окне рама не запирается. Все эти гости — если верить словам Уизли, они топчутся у дверей — могли бы и догадаться. Это же очевидно. Третье слева окно.

***

Приходит Поттер. Приходит Грейнджер. Приходит Лонгботтом. Приходит Шеклболт с портретом Альбуса. Приходит Минерва. Приходит Лавгуд. Приходят Вуд и Флинт. Приходит мой лечащий врач. Приходит Скиттер. Приходят все.

Я уже мечтаю, чтобы они ушли.


End file.
